What would have happened?
by ShadowRide1313
Summary: What would have happened if Shadow had stayed in the care of Sesshomaru and koga had not come after her. You must have read my first EVER story, but I have to rewrite and type it so I wil put it up later.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen?

(you had to have read my first ever story to understand this but ill put it on a later date. Now if you would Rin-Chan.)

Rin: Shadow Does not own Inuyasha or Maximum Ride (It will make sence later). She does own Shadow and her flock though.

(this is what would have happened if Shadow has still gotten into the fight with Ayame, but she was alone, not with Koga, and Sesshomaru had kept her with him. Shadow/Sesshomaru pairing) (Enjoy! X3)

_Shadow's P.O.V_

'_Ow… my head… what happened?…_' I thought.

I put my hand to my head and sat up in bed… Wait… bed? I looked around and saw that I was in a very nice room. I was on a bed with silk sheets and furs, and with, what looked like, a very expensive painting and many gold things.

But that wasn't the only thing that put me on high alert. A young girl that looked about ten, with the most adorable brown eyes and beautiful hair was standing right in front of my bed.

A/N (I think all that about Rin so don't say anything about it…)

"Oh, your up now!" the girl squealed. "Sesshomaru- Sama told Rin to come get you when you woke up."

"And your Rin I presume?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Rin!" She said.

"Nice to meet you Rin- Chan. Now who told you to get me?"

"Oh! Sesshomaru- Sama! Come, Rin take you to him!"

I got up and looked down and saw I was still wearing my clothes.

'_at least they didn't put me in a kimono… ' _I thought.

I put on my boots and followed Rin out of the room. We walked though what I found out was a castle. I wondered how Rin didn't get lost. The castle was big.

From what I heard from Rin , Sesshomaru- Sama is the **Taiyoukai **of the west, the most feared **youkai **in Japan. Sesshomaru is also after his little brother's, Inu-Yasha, sword. He is a **Inu- youkai**.

Finally we came to a door where Rin told me to wait, and she went in.

"Sesshomaru- Sama!" was all I heard before the door closed.

I just stood there with my arms crossed as I waited. After a while I turned around and looked for ways out in case I needed to. But, there was only a window that I could find, I don't think going down a hall with no way of knowing where it goes is a good way to get out…

"If you are done studying the hall you may come in now…" A cold voice said from behind me.

I turned and came face to face with a cold eyed **youkai** whom I could only believe was Sesshomaru.

I nodded and followed him into his study and stood in front of him as he sat at his desk.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked before he even spoke.

"I had questions." He said simply.

"Ask away then…" I said.

"I had found you in a large crater, it looked as if you had fallen from a large distance, how is that possible?"

"have you ever been attacked in the air, then fallen a great distance to the ground? Well that is what had happened to me. I was in a fight with a female **ookami **and was forced to run when she attacked me in the air and I fell to the ground."

"that doesn't answer the question, how did you get up into the sky?"

I sighed and opened my wings for him to see.

His eyes widened a fraction and he got up and walked over to inspect them. His hand moved up to touch my wing and I shivered a little and pulled them back in.

'_so that makes her feel uncomfortable? Or something else?… ill have to remember that.' _I heard Sesshomaru think.

"With all due respect, Sesshomaru- Sama, I just do not like people touching my wings…" I said simply.

He arched a brow then shook his head.

"how did you read my thoughts?" he asked.

"I have powers. I can make doors to other places, read minds, fly at the speed of light, and transform and control shadows." I said.

"hm…" was all he said. He turned around and sat back down at his desk.

"So, you were fighting you say. Are you a skilled fighter?"

"I can't answer that, only the person who asks can, Sesshomaru- Sama, but from my past fights that all, but one, I have won, then I would say I am skilled."

He nodded then said, "I saw your wounds went through your wings, I will take you to the castle's healer, then we will join my companions in the dinning area for dinner."

I nodded, a little weary about having a youkai doctor touching my wings. They would heal with in a few days, but having a doctor look at it would be good…

I sighed and nodded.

He got up and opened the door for me, I walked past him and let him lead the way.

We came to a room with an older man looking through a cupboard and writing down the inventory of it.

He turned and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"what may I do for you my lord?" He asked.

"this girl was recently in a battle and has some minor wounds that need to be treated." Sesshomaru nodded to me.

"Ah yes, where are your wounds, Miss?" He asked.

I opened my wings for him to see and he looked at the wounds.

"hm… I cant do much because I cant wrap it without you not being able to fly, but I can put some herbs on it and it should keep infection out." He said while going back to the cupboard and taking out some jars.

He proceeded to mix all the stuff needed and then started applying it to my wings.

The first thing I felt with it was burning heat, it was like having fire on my wings. It was taking me all I had not to wince, I didn't want to look weak in front of anyone here. I glanced at Sesshomaru and saw he was watching closely…

After a few minutes the heat went away and everything was normal. I took a deep breath and glanced at the doctor. Man I wanted to hit him for not warning me about the heat, but I'm not going to.

I sighed and nodded in thanks and followed Sesshomaru as he left. It felt like we were walking for hours but we soon came to another set of doors that let us into the dinning area.

Rin- Chan was already sitting with another youkai, and I must say, this one was small and ugly, he was also rude. And I know that because when we came in, the ugly dude was yelling at Rin- Chan about how she looked and smelled funny and that she was only a stupid human.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru- Sama! I was just, uh, telling Rin- Chan about how um…" He tried saying but ended up with nothing cause he didn't know what to say.

I snickered a little bit, but then became emotionless again. "Hello Rin- Chan." I said.

"Hi! You know, Rin never found out your name." She said. All eyes focused on me when Rin said that.

"My name…" I said. "My name is something that no one knows, I don't even know it, but you may call me Shadow."

"Hm… Alright Shadow- Sama!" Rin said.

"No need to be formal, just call me Shadow." I said.

Rin nodded and motioned for me to take a seat. I walked over to the table and sat down with Rin in front of me and Sesshomaru next to me.

Sesshomaru nodded and we all began to eat.

"Shadow, Rin wants to know what you do here?" Rin asked.

I looked up from my food and looked at Rin. "Well, Rin- Chan,

I travel to find Naraku, the basterd, He hurt my bird… I'm going to kill him, and make sure that, well, that it suits my needs for revenge. By the way… did any of you happen to see my bird? She was a Phoenix demon…" I said.

"I believe I saw one flying over head when I found you." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm… well, I'm sure she will come or I will go and find her. So what do you guys do?" I asked.

"We are also after Naraku, he is to dangerous to leave alone." Sesshomaru said.

I tilted my head. "is that the only reason?" I asked, a little knowingly.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE GREAT SESSHOMARU?!" Jaken yelled.

I shrugged. "I'm not questioning him, just asking if that's the only reason." I said calmly.

"Why I should…." He started.

"You should what, Jaken." I said standing up and taking out a secret dagger.

Sesshomaru watched partially amused, while Rin had worry for both me and Jaken.

"Nothing, Shadow…" He said.

I sat back down. "that's what I thought." I said before I resumed eating.

Rin looked from me to Jaken and burst out laughing. I grinned a little at how childish she was, even with being around Sesshomaru and Jaken. Well, Sesshomaru, Jaken was like a bully from the future…

"oh! Sesshomaru- Sama! What if Shadow comes with us? Rin just thought that since we were all going after Naraku that we could all travel together." Rin said.

"Rin, do not ask Sesshomaru- Sama such a stupid question, why would he bring another stupid human in when we already have one?" Jaken said.

"that's it…" I said as I got up. "Rin, maybe you need to know when you have taken enough abuse, because I am sure that Jaken- Sama has given you plenty… so right now, I'm going to show you how I deal with this…" I walked calmly over to Jaken, then with out warning, I grabbed his head then threw him into the wall behind us, then had shadows pick him up and slam him into the ground over and over again.

I just sat back down in my seat and watched the show as I ate. Sesshomaru was watching to, but not with as much amusement as I was. "ok, stop this now." Sesshomaru said.

"yes, Sesshomaru- Sama…" I said and had the shadows pick him up and put him in his seat. I grinned at what Jaken looked like now, he was all swelled up and had a bunch of burses. "well, Jaken, what do you think about humans now?" I asked.

As an answer, Jaken fell out of his seat and onto the floor with a satisfying thud.

Rin just laughed at this while Sesshomaru arched and eye brow.

"So, Sesshomaru, you never answered Rin's proposition." I said.

Sesshomaru nodded and said," I believe having you with us would be a good thing, even though you are easily angered, I have just seen that you are indeed a skilled fighter and are strong as well…"

Rin squealed and ran over to hug both me and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru patted Rin's head and I just let her hug me. I don't usually let people touch me… only person who I ever let really touch me is Nick…

Nick…

I wonder how he is doing, I left him and the rest of the flocks to come here because of that cheating boy friend Fang… the stupid bird brain.

I huffed a little and pushed my plate away. Just the thought of that idiot made me lose my appetite. He thought that he could cheat on a mind reader… and he had the nerve to cheat on me with his ex who was also dating, but fang made her kiss him by force, he is a complete **baka**! I would say worse but I'm not going to.

"Shadow?" Rin said as she waved her hand in front of me. I blinked and looked around. Jaken was gone, taken to the healer I bet and both Sesshomaru and Rin were looking at me.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about some one…" I muttered.

"Rin, it is time for you to sleep, we must leave early tomorrow. I will show Shadow to her room, since it is next to mine…" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded and ran off while I got up.

Sesshomaru was already out the door when I got up so I walked calmly out to see him waiting. When I walked out, he started walking again. I jogged to catch up to him, then walked at his pace.

We walked in a comfortable silence for most of the time until Sesshomaru asked, "what upset you during dinner?"

"What? Oh… it was nothing, just a cheating, jerk that I used to date…" I said.

" Jerk? Date? I am not for miller with these terms…" Sesshomaru said with a hint of confusion.

"Oh right… um, Jerk is baka, fool and date is, um, courting I think would be the term here, or like a way to see if you want that person to be your mate…" I said, not knowing if those were the right terms for this time.

"Hm… and when you say cheating?" He asked.

"he was trying to mate another girl while we were courting." I said. "that is actually why I left…"

"left what?" He asked.

"My, my, aren't we talkative…" I teased, and continued when he growled. "before I came here, I was leader of a very powerful group that was trying to stop an evil bigger than Naraku from taking over the world."

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"So your saying there is a youkai that is worse that Naraku?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but not in this time, its in five hundred years…" I said. '_Better to get it out now then later…'_ I thought.

"And you would know this how?" He asked.

"I'm from that time." I said. "funny huh? I'm alive and not even born yet."

"Interesting…" He said, then he stopped suddenly. "this is your room." He motioned to the door in front of us.

"Thank you Sesshomaru- Sama." I said with a small bow.

He nodded and turned to walk to his room, but he turned back and added an after thought. "We are leaving tomorrow at dawn, get plenty of rest…" He said, then turned back and entered his room.

I sighed and went into my room, where my back pack and cloak was already. I looked at what I was wearing. I knew I was missing something… I just couldn't remember what.

I looked though my back pack for my pajamas and took them out when I found them. All they were was a black tank top that showed the bottom of my stomach and a pair of black sweat pants that said, "try me." in white letters.

I yawned and stretched, then walked to the bed and lay down. I was more comfortable here then anywhere else I have ever been, like I was meant to be here. I sighed once and fell asleep.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V_

That girl was different, apart from the wings, she has hidden secrets and emotions. You can tell that she was a little hurt, maybe a lot. But, what really set her apart was her scent, she smelled like wind, shadows, fire, and ice all mixed together. It was a fantastic scent, and she was also quite beautiful.

He long black hair, made her bright blue eyes shine, and brought her face out. And her body had nice curves and was taken care of.

'_What am I thinking?! I despise humans, and even if I did mate her, the children would be __**hanyou**__. But, youkai do know if someone is their mate by scent… NO! I refuse to believe this small, angered, skilled, beautiful, girl would be my mate… and there I go again…'_ I thought and sighed. I was just laying in bed, thinking about the girl in the room next door and sighed again.

As I sighed, some of her scent came into the room from under the door mat. I took a deep breath to intake all of it and sat up. I was being teased by that damn girl. I got out of bed and put my clothes back on.

I was going to let my temptations get the best of me this time… her scent is to good. I walked out of my room and down the hall. I stopped in front of her room and looked behind the mat to make sure she was asleep.

I let out a breath when I saw she was, and walked quietly into her room and walked to her bed. I looked down at her, and it took a lot not to lay down and take her into my arms. But I was also hard not to just take her in what she was wearing. Her top, which I could tell was not supposed to be as high as it was, was now just below her breast.

I lowered my self down to the bed and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Her scent was amazing… I sighed and was startled when I opened my eyes to see bright blue glaring at me.

"Sesshomaru- Sama?! What are you doing in my room?!" She asked angrily. "Better yet, why are you watching me when I sleep?!"

"I believe that I have a right to look though my castle, and you should think about pulling your shirt down before someone takes advantage of it…" I said calmly.

She tilted her head, and looked down. Her face turned red and she pulled her shirt down quickly, then slapped me. I touched where she slapped and growled. She just growled right back and said," Get out you **hentai**!"

"You will not treat me with such gestures again, am I clear?" I said as I narrowed my eyes and giving her the same look that scared a war leader.

"And you, mister, will not do this again, am I clear?" She said, giving me a look that rivaled my own.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders." I said.

"Well, that Sesshomaru better take this one if he wants his male parts to stay untouched." She snarled.

"Are you volunteering to relieve me?" I asked, and smirked.

She gasped and blushed. "H-how dare you say that to me?!" She said.

"I dared, just like you dared to slap me." I said, emotionlessly.

She growled and pushed me. I grabbed her arm to steady my self, but that ended up in both of us falling. She made a small eep as we landed on the floor. Her on top of me and only centimeters apart.

Her face turned the most beautiful shade of pink, and I smirked again.

"Enjoy this position? I can certainly make it more enjoyable." I said with a emotionless mask on my face.

She shot right up off me and back onto her bed while glaring at me with a blush. "Get out!" She said while pointing.

I chuckled inwardly and got up. "I will see you in the morning." I said, then left.

I chuckled when I heard her grown and fall back onto the bed. '_That was quiet amusing.' _I thought. _' next time I will have to try and make her nervous by touching her wings again.'_

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I can not believe he did that! How dare he!? I mean, no one does that to me and gets away with it. Well, if this was his game, I can play games, and ill be the one to win, watch your back Sesshomaru, cause you aren't the only one who knows how to play.

I smirked and lay down again. Soon after, I felt the strings of sleep pulling me in…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^%%%%%%%%%%%^%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So?...

Sesshomaru: You make me seem like that irritating monk...

Me: Again, so?

Shadow: I dont really like it either...

Me: Fine, ill try and make him less perverted... in the third or fourth chapter...

Shadow: *Sighs* Read & Review!


	2. It begins

Shadow: Im BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Dont hate me for being this late... Dx I Didnt mean to! My computer was broken and I had a bunch of homework... But on with the story! And now my first reviewer will do teh disclaimer!

WrenRenRem: *Looks around* Im in the story! :D Well down to buisness. Shadow doesnt own maximum ride or inuyasha! Dont sue her!

Shadow: yes please dont. O.o

Shadow's P.O.V

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. The sun was just about to come over the horizon so I rushed to my back pack. I had packed some of my favorite clothes, one of which could be used against Sesshomaru in our little game.

I smirked as I put on my clothes. This was used for a bet with Samantha, but I soon came to like these. She had bet me that I couldn't last a day in a mini skirt and tank top for the whole day. Being me, I, of course, took the bet. I won, but after being told not to kill Samantha several times by Nick.

I grinned as I put it on, it stopped a little above my knee and was dark black, with a chain on one side. I put the tank top on which was just plain black, then I put on my cloak and boots. I grinned again as I followed Rin's thoughts to the dinning room.

I paused a minute to lose emotion before I opened the door and let my self in. I could feel Sesshomaru watching me as I walked to the table.

"Wow, Shadow, Rin thinks that you look very pretty!" Rin said.

'_Maybe a little to pretty…'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Thank you Rin- Chan." I said as I hid a grin. "Well, are we just going to sit and talk, or shall we eat so we can leave?"

Everyone nodded and began eating.

I could still feel Sesshomaru looking me up and down as we ate, and I grinned a little. He must have saw that and knew what I was doing because his tail started to snake around my thigh.

I squealed and jumped a little at this. "Are you alright, Shadow?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin- Chan, I'm fine. There was just a spider on my leg… a really annoying spider…" I muttered. And, as if the "spider" was annoyed by that last statement, it crawled a little higher up.

'If that tail of yours moves any higher, it will get stabbed by a fork…'

I thought to Sesshomaru. His tail unwound and left my leg after I said that. I sighed in relieve.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. Jaken yelled at Rin once, but that ended up with a dagger imbedded in his chair.

I had gotten my back pack and turned it into a shadow so I didn't have to carry it around, and followed Sesshomaru, along with Jaken, Rin, and Ah- Un, off castle grounds.

I walked next to Sesshomaru, and finally said, "That was unfair, this morning."

"Well you had it coming, with those reviling clothes, I'm surprised none of the guards touched you, though if they did, they would not live long…" He said.

"Is someone a little jealous?" I asked.

"Ha, this Sesshomaru does not get jealous." He said.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Though, I happen to like guys who get a little jealous." I said.

"hm?!" He said shocked.

I snickered a little and walked ahead. "Well, if you don't mind, Sesshomaru- Sama, I'm going to take off now." I said.

"Were are you going?" Rin asked.

I grinned and pointed up. "I need to let some air though my feathers." I said as I opened my wings. "I'll be flying above."

Sesshomaru nodded and I started running. When I got a good enough speed, I launched my self up into the air and started flapping my wings to get some speed and height.

I sighed and put my arms out as I flew, I spun around and did flips in the air as I flew. Air had my hair whip around in my face and I grinned. I hate not going even one day with out flying, like yesterday. It makes me feel like I am attached to the ground. It just feels wrong.

"RAWR!" A growl came from behind me. I yelped and fell a little. I heard a laugh behind me and turned to glare at Rin. She just kept on laughing while I just sighed and smiled at her. Then I slowed a little so I was flying next to her and Jaken.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked.

"Well, you were starting to get to far ahead, so Sesshomaru-Sama said we should fly to." Rin said.

I nodded and looked down to see we were above a valley now. I guess I did get to far ahead.

"I do think that we should walk from here on, Shadow…" Sesshomaru said, coming out of no where.

I nodded and flattened my wings to my back. I glances at Sesshomaru and grinned right before I dropped. I ended up doing several flips before turning into a shadow, then appearing on the ground. I waited for a moment until Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken landed a few meters away.

I reached into the shadow world and grabbed a banana that I had packed, peeled it, then ate it. I grinned a little, funny how you cant find a single banana here. I then shrugged and threw the peel into the shadow world. And walked up next to Sesshomaru, whom was walking in the front. He just glanced at me then looked a head.

'I think the view you gave me earlier was a fine one, shadow.' Sesshomaru thought.

I blushes slightly. 'Its not my fault you were looking at me, if you weren't a hentai then you would know that I might slap you again later.' I thought back.

'Or, I could try something next.' He thought.

'Like what?' (Shadow)

'Maybe I could do the touching this time.' He thought with just the ghost of a smirk.

I gaped at him then thought, 'I think you did enough of that this morning…'

'True, but that was with my tail.' (Sesshomaru)

'And you certainly aren't getting anywhere near there with you hands.' I thought back.

'Hm, if you say so.' He thought.

'Well I do.' I thought back.

He chuckled and I sighed. This is gonna be harder then I thought… It seems as if he has played this game before, and has never lost a match. Well, I have played this game to, and I'm good at it. This should be a fun challenge.

"CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" A bird cried above us. I looked up and grinned as Blaze, my phoenix demon, landed on my extended arm.

"I assume this is your bird." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded. "Yep, this is Blaze." I said, as I pet her on the top of her head. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, as if he was jealous of Blaze for getting more attention then he was.

'What, you want me to pet you to?' I thought to him.

'Maybe, but a little lower.' He thought, then had a small suggestive daydream about it. My face heated up and I smacked him arm.

'BAD DOGGY!' I screamed at him in his head.

He growled. 'I'm not a pet…'

'But you're a pervert…'

'Maybe so, but you'll have to deal with it.'

I shook my head and looked at the sky. It was about sun high and I was getting hungry.

"Why don't we stop here for lunch?" I said, gesturing the clearing we where in.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he walked to a tree trunk and sat down. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

I grabbed a bunch of sticks and twigs to burn and I also grabbed some stakes out of the shadow world and out them on the fire.

"Shadow, what is that?" Rin asked.

"Its called stake, Rin-Chan, it's a type of meat." I said.

"I have never seen meat like that…" She said as she tilted her head.

"Well, its from where I come from, which is far, far away." I said as I leaned on my hands.

"Where do you come from, Shadow?" Rin asked.

"Not on Japan, I'll tell ya that." I said.

"Ok…" She said.

I Glanced at her and saw she was frowning.

"Maybe ill tell you when you get older Rin, Its just something you wouldn't understand now." I said.

She looked up and me and smiled. "Ok shadow."

I gave her a small grin and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, would you care for any?" I asked. He opened his eyes and I sucked in a breath. His eyes sparkled and they were so bright, yet cold. They we perfect.

"Yes, if you would, give me one." He said. I nodded a little and looked back at the stakes.

"They will be a little longer." I said.

I stood up and stretched, knelt down next to the fire, and took the stakes out.

After I unwrapped the tin foil I put it in, I took out plates from the shadow world and put them on it, then passed it around.

"Take how ever many you want. I can get plenty more." I said as I gave one to Sesshomaru.

He just glanced up at me, nodded, then looked down at the meat. He looked at it for a few more moments, then took a bite. He pulled away from the meat and his eyes were widened. I couldn't tell weather it was because he was disgusted with it, or that it was so good that he had no words for it, so, I just shrugged and passed it on to Rin.

"Thank you, Shadow- Sama!" Rin said.

"I told you, Rin- Chan, No need to be formal." I told her with a small grin.

"But Rin want to call you Shadow- Sama. Besides, Rin calls the people that she learn stuff from sama."

I raised an eye brow. "Ok, fine." I said.

Rin gave me the biggest grin and started eating her stake.

"Here you go, lil frog." I said as I passed the stake to him.

"I'm an Imp demon! Not a frog, not a toad, and Imp!" He yelled.

"Whatever you say froggy." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I AM NOT A FROG!" He screamed at fire came out of his staff and right at me.

I shrugged and didn't move at all.

"SHADOW- SAMA!" Rin screamed as the fire hit my arm.

I Glances down where the fire hit me and my eyes widen slightly. "Hm… this isn't normal fire is it? This one really burns." I said as I touched the skin that the fire hit. I winced slightly and glanced up as I felt a gust of wind hit me. I looked up into Sesshomaru's face.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru- Sama, rea-" I started but gasped in pain as he touched the burnt skin which now felt as though it was still on fire.

"No your not. Jaken, you don't attack one of our own…" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Jaken, who was hiding behind Rin.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru- Sama." Jaken said.

"Shadow, follow me, there was a spring a few miles back, we need to cool the burn down." Sesshomaru said. "Rin, Jaken, wait here."

"Yes, Sesshomaru- Sama!" Both said.

I got up and followed after Sesshomaru who was now at the other end of the clearing and walking to the spring. I walked quickly to his side, then matched his pace as we walked in silents. Until he asked, "Why didn't you move?"

"Fire usually doesn't harm me. I have gotten burned enough by the people who made me part bird. How was i suposed to know it would be a weird type of fire that doesnt exist in the future?" I said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru just glanced at me, then we continued on our way.

* * *

Im sorry its so short, i havent been able to think about this one alot, i have some new Ideas im working on, but I promice to update!:3

Shadow out.

~ShadowRide1313


End file.
